


Eyeliner Girl

by falloutvamp71



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Characters and relationships to be added, Fake Relationship, M/M, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutvamp71/pseuds/falloutvamp71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Patrick wanted was a quiet afternoon in the park. He did not expect to meet a girl with way too much eyeliner. Or Pete Wentz. Really what is his life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyeliner Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot I had this and decided to finish the chapter when I found it. I had a plan for this but that's gone now. I have no idea where it will go but it will be cute. Bear with me. (I don't own the people and all that stuff)

Patrick groaned at the pain in his head. He wasnt really aware of anything other than the pain and the fact that the world seemed to be spinning. As the pain started to fade to a dull throb, he realised that he was laying sprawled out on the ground with people - or a very loud someone- hovering over him.

Patrick grit his teeth and slowly opened his eyes to peek at who was making all the fuss only to quickly shut them with a hiss. For some unknown reason, he was directly under the sun instead of on the nice, shady bench he had been sitting on. He had apparently also lost his glasses because everything past his nose was just a blur. But worst of all, there is this girl with a ton of eyeliner yelling directly in his face.

"Will you shut up? My head hurts!" Patrick grunts to eyeliner girl as he covers his face with his arm. He's in too much pain to care how rude he's being.

"Oh thank god your alive! Wait, are you going to sleep? You cant go to sleep! You might have a cuncussion! I better get you to the hospital. Come on lets-"

"Im fine! R-really! Just dizzy!" Patrick says, suddenly /very/ awake at the thought of the hospital bill. He sits up quickly and starts feeling around for his glasses. His stomache rolls but he ignores it. "I'll just go home and, and rest, yeah rest. Just gotta find my glasses..."

"Oh here you go. I tried to save them from getting smashed when the soccer team came running to check on you. Hey! Why dont you let me take you home since it was my fault you got hurt in the first place? Plus you probably shouldn't be driving with a concussion." Eyeliner girl hands him his glasses with a concerned look.

Patrick slips his glasses on and groans as he realises that one lens is shattered and the other has a huge crack through it. He sighs and slips them into his pocket./So much for saving them/ he thinks. He was going to have to wear his spares now, he frowned at this, knowing he was going to look like a massive dork for the next week.

"Sorry about the glasses dude. We didn't see you." Patrick hears someone say from his other side. He squints in that direction until the someone who he assumes had spoken up comes into blurry focus. All Patrick can tell is that he's tall, the rest of his features lost to Patricks terrible eyesight.

"Oh Mikey, it's not your fault! You couldn't have known he was there! He should have been watching where he was going." Patrick immediately hates this voice and the person it belongs to.

"Why don't you go home Alicia? No one invited you in the first place." The second part is mumbled by eyeliner girl who apparently decided that glaring at the ground and pouting was the best choice.

"Well someone had to keep you company while your boyfriend played." There was definately venom in that sentence and Patrick knows that if he could see there would probably be daggers going between the two girls.

"Thats right I am her boyfriend Alicia. Which means I'm taken so you can /get off me/." The guy (Mikey, Patrick reminds himself) says, annoyance clear in his voice. "Me and Petra, /my girlfriend/, will get this guy home. /By Ourselves/. You can go home now Alicia."

Patrick hears a huff and the sound of someone stomping away, he assumes it's the Alicia chick.

After a minute, Mikey sighs. "Thanks Pete. I owe you so much for this. You are a litteral lifesaver. What would I do without you?"

"It's no problem man. You know I'd do anything for you. Plus it's a great excuse for me to go out in this outfit. Don't I look great in it!"

Patricks eyes widden as Petra's (Pete's?!) voice suddenly drops several octives.

"We should get you home. Where do you live? I can take you. Did you drive here? If you did I can drive you in your car. If you took the bus we can go in Mikey's car. We should go and get you taken care of, who knows what damage could have happened in that pretty head of yours? I'm Pete by the way but you can call me Petra when I'm dressed like this. Whats your name? I bet it's something as adorable as you are. Do you have a girlfriend? Or boyfriend? Can we be friends? I'm great company. "

Pete/Petra goes on and on, leaving Patrick even dizzier. He turns towards Mickey's laugh with an expression that screames /save me from this crazy person/.

"Pete, dude chill. You're gonna overwhelm him. Take a deep breath." Then to Patrick he says, "Sorry about Pete. He can get pretty excited. What's your name and how did you get here?"

"Ummmm... I'm uh Patrick. I drove here. My cars just around the corner..."

"I can take you home! I didn't have anything else planned for today except be Mickey's fake girlfriend so I can do it! I like your name. It fits you. We can be friends right? Lets be best friends. Do you have anything else to do today? I can help you with that too. If you don't do you want to hang out? Can I have your number? Are you single?"

Pete's off again and Patrick feels his headache worsen.

Patrick drops his head in his hands and groans. "Oh my god will you shut up? I swear I will do anything you want if you just give me five minutes of peace and quiet." The click of Pete's jaw as he snaps it shut mid-word makes Patrick wince.

Patrick bites his lip as he thinks before addressing Mikey. "Ok, ummm... Mikey? Here's the thing. I'm basically blind without my gasses and I probably have a cuncussion. Can either of you help me get home? I'm new around here and live only about twenty minutes away in the college dorms." He hasn't even finished his last sentence when he's being tackled back to the ground. He blinks and Pete is /right there/. Their practically nose to nose, close enough for Patrick to see his excited expression and toothy grin.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that Pete can take you." Mikey says between his laughter. "Don't worry, he only bites with consent."

"That makes me feel /so/ much better." Patrick says, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Pete's smile gets impossibly bigger.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this happened. Leave kudos and/or comment. I write this all on my phone and I suck at English so sorry for any grammatical mistakes.


End file.
